Just Love
by leo-sol
Summary: Sirius is on his way to Hogwarts. What awaits him there - friends? laughter? romance? How about D) all of the above? Join the Marauders and their female counterparts in this unique and fun story about love.
1. Prolouge

A/N: I've been on Fanfiction for a long time and admire many of your works. Admire mine! No really, I just hope you enjoy it. The first fic I ever read was "Lily and James: A Prophecy Fulfilled" by Kirbee25. If you ever find a full version - I suggest you read it. Tis all for now, leo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to JK Rowling. I am not making money off this. However some of them are mine, you'll know which.  
  
**Prologue**

> ****  
In a time before few of us were born, in a place which none of us (unfortunately) can ever know; this dreamlike tale was woven.

It's the year 1971 in small, but powerful, (English) Britain. A handsome young man is boarding a steaming red train to the castle that would change his life forever. There, he'd make friends, fall in love, suffer tragedy, experience anger, face death, and graduate victorious. But of course, he didn't know all this yet. 

His name is Sirius Black and he is a wizard. He'd known this all his life, and he found it no big deal. He'd seen evil wizards and good, nothing new. The "normal" world wasn't perfect, and the wizarding version was no different. With an inwardly, slightly cynical outlook on his life and its purpose - this precarious ten-year-old was on his was to a great adventure.  
  
Currently, Sirius was waving out the window from his compartment.

"Goodbye Mother," he shouted to a slender woman on the platform, "I'll see you at Christmas!"

"Oh, Sirius. I forgot to tell you about that," she said, running up to his window. "You see, your father and I will be terribly busy this winter, we won't have time to take care of you."

"_What_? And when do you think you were going to tell me this? And what are you so busy with?"

"No time Sirius, goodbye. Say hello to your Bellatrix and Narcissa for me."

And that was it - no kiss, no wave, barely a goodbye. Oh no, it wasn't such a wonderful life after all. But Sirius was forgiving, he knew no better. And besides - he was going to Hogwarts! A brand new beginning.

Just then, there was some noise outside his compartment. He opened the door. A young girl was lying on the ground.

"Are you ok?"

"Me?" she asked, getting off the floor. "Yeah, perfect, thanks."

She glanced at him for a moment. It was then he noticed that she was _im_possibly beautiful. In a tomboy-ish sort of way, that is. He immediately helped her up.

"Hi! My name's Sirius, Sirius Black." He held out his hand. She shook it. "Hello there. I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you. Thanks for helping. I just tripped over a nail or something."

They sat down. Neither could help staring at one another. What were they expected to say? Just then a stout lady came by with a cart full of treats.  
  
"Is anyone interested?" she asked.

"No, no thanks, I'm full," Lily said. A confused look was on her face - what were all these things?

"I'll have some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and two pumpkin pasties please." Sirius extracted some knuts from his pants and dropped them into the lady's hand.

"Would you like any? I'm not really that hungry, just nervous. I eat when I nervous. Actually, come to think of it, I eat whenever I can!"

Lily laughed, what an odd child! "No thanks. I meant what I said, I'm really not hungry. Besides, I don't exactly trust any foreign foods."

"Foreign? These aren't foreign! Made right here in Hogsmeade, England!"

"Excuse me? _Where_ did you say they were from?"

"Hogsmeade. Oh don't tell me you _don't_ know!" He was utterly shocked - how could she _not_ know where Hogsmeade was? She clearly wasn't too bright.

"Nope, sorry. I've never heard of any of these things before. Just recently found out I'm a witch actually. Couple o' weeks ago. You'll have to explain."

"Oh, ok. Fair enough. My pleasure." And off he went, describing every known wizard candy on the face of the earth.

A few hours later, they were interrupted by someone knocking at their door. Sirius stood up and yanked it open. 

"Hey, Jamesie! I was wondering when you were coming! How's your summer been? Parents lighten up yet? Been practicin' your Quidditch? Oh, this is Lily Evans by the way," the words flew out of his mouth.

"Lily, this is James Potter - my bestest friend." The two shook hands and everyone sat down.

James was, in fact, Sirius' best friend. Together since diapers, they'd grown up together in the same playpen. Their fathers worked together for the Ministry of Magic. They'd been through practically everything and were the closest of buddies. They balanced each other perfectly - one mischievious; one, well, less mischievious.

"I was just talking to Lils here about, um, everything actually," Sirius explained. "Please don't call me Lils. Yeah, you see, I just found out I'm a witch so Sirius was defining some stuff for me. I can't wait to get to Hogwarts now! It seems really cool."

"Yes, it should be. Oh yeah, speaking of - don't call me Jamesie! Anyway, has he told you about Quidditich yet?"

"Quidditch? No, don't think so."

"Ah yes, perfect timing for Jamie here. The _all-knowing_ king of Quidditch right here. Thinks he's king of everything else too, come to think of it..." The sarcasm flowed through Sirius' mouth.

"Ahem!" James ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand on end. "No Jamie either. Yeah Lily, I love it. Best sport around, Quidditch. Hope to play for the team next year. Dad says I'm as good as anyone, but it'll take a while before I can even tryout. Don't like that particular rule much. Think sometimes I should like to break it. Ha, I totally could though, if I really wanted - you know. Man I hope I make it into Gryffindor. Can you imagine being in anything else? All the Potters are Gryffindors. Simply nowhere else to be! Heard that Harold Baird was in Gryffindor - that's _got_ to be a good sign..."

"Oh no. Not the glorious Harold again. When will you shut up about him?" Sirius groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Look, I'd love to hear about this Harold character. Just not right now, ok? It's been a long day, which has, ironically, hardly begun and I'm a bit tired. Do you mind if I just doze off?" Lily was getting a bit restless. These boys were nice, but one was too nervous and jumpy; and the other was just plain conceited.

Were things going to get any better at the school? Either way, at least she could escape. With any luck, she wouldn't end up in Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter I

A/N: Ok, maybe that wasn't a perfect prologue - but this is my first story! It's a love story, or will be, eventually circling around Sirius. It was kind of created from a dream of mine - like, if I were a character it'd be this girl (Allene) whom you have yet to meet. I've done a lot of research on the existing characters (www.hp-lexicon.org is great) and drawn up character maps and charts and lists. My grammar should be pretty good, if not, feel free to correct. This story happens before any book, but with knowledge gained from all. It's rated PG-13 for now, but maybe more later. It may be completely unrealistic - but it's my story and I'll love it. Oh yeah, and if any one wants to Beta I'd be really grateful.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not making money off this. However some of them are mine, you'll know which.  
  
**I  
**  
A tall half-giant helped Sirius and the others get sorted into boats at the station. When they rowed up to the castle, Sirius was in complete awe. There, standing before them was an enchanting maze of a castle. Turrets, bridges, tunnels, and courtyards scattered themselves around the beautiful moors.

When they reached the door, Sirius felt a wave come over him. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He was _home_.

James and he trod up the steps and were told to wait there by a young, strict looking witch. All the students gazed around. It was magnificent - would they really live _here_?

"Hey, Sirius, where's Lily?" James asked. It seemed that, although Lily hadn't really taken a liking to him, he sure had with her. "I haven't seen her since we got off the Express."

"Oh, yeah. I'm not sure, but hang on, there's McGonagall again. Yes, she's telling us to come in. Here goes nothing..."

The nervous, but excited students were led single-file into the Great Hall. Before they knew it, old Headmistress Kellia Kye had finished her dull speech and the were due for Sorting. The infamous bedraggled Hat was carried out and students started lining up.

"Black, Sirius!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out over the silence.

"There just _couldn't_ be any 'A' surnames, could there?" Sirius mumbled as he walked up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shrieked. Applause followed.

And so it went until... "Evans, Lily!"

James looked wildly around. Ah, there she was. Finally. Naturally Lily was made a Gryffindor as well. _Just_ what she wanted.

A few more names passed and soon a kind-, intelligent-looking, brown haired boy went us as "Lupin, Remus!" was called out. He was made a Gryffindor, the first one since Lily. McGonagall was slowly nearing the end of a very long list and finally it was James' turn.

"Potter, James!" James somewhat strutted up (Sirius rolled his eyes) to the Hat and plunked it on his head. A few moments later, "GRYFFINDOR!" was shouted. Sirius applauded enthusiastically, this was going to be a great school.

As more students were sorted, James and Sirius were looking around - trying to spot some familiar faces. There, at the Slytherin table, "It's Narcissa!" Sirius almost shouted. "What's she holding onto that slimy git Lucius for? She's a year younger than him! And she's a Black!"  
  
"Sorry mate, looks like some more are being poisoned," said James, who was trying not to laugh. Honestly, sometimes Sirius panicked too quickly. Besides, Blacks were Blacks, best to just let them alone. However, Lucius himself was a slimy git. His father worked with James' and was constantly patronising him. Even if he was overreacting, Sirius was right - it was gross.

"Snape, Severus!" was made into a Slytherin.  
  
"Ew, would you look at him? Now that's disgusting. What a greasy kid, no wonder he's gone into sickly Slytherin," James snickered to Sirius.

"Would you two just be quiet? Some people are trying to watch this!" Lily hissed from down the table. These boys seemed to be the most disrespectful of the lot! And that was saying something.

"Tranquile, Allene!" was called up.

Ah, there, thought Lily. Now she looks worth getting to know. And heaven knows I need a real friend around here. Not subtly, Lily was a very direct girl. Thankfully for her, Allene was quickly made into a Gryffindor.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully as she slid in next to Lily, "My name's Allene. Aren't you just so happy to be here! Of course, I knew I'd be a Gryffindor - almost all Aries' are, you know."

"Hi! I'm Lily Evans, I was hoping you'd be a Gryffindor too. Hey, i'm a Cancer - how'd _I _make it in here? Seems you're really into astrology aren't you?"  
  
Allene laughed with a sound like tinkling chimes, "Yes! It's my favourite thing in the world, staring up at the sky. I loved this castle the moment I stepped in. And this roof! it's absolutely amazing! Oh Lily, I just noticed - what beautiful green eyes you have! Mine are just a dull brown, but green! They're brilliant!"

And from that moment on, Lily and Allene were the best of friends.

As soon as "Wood, Sean!" was made into a Hufflepuff, the Great Hall flooded outdoors.

The Gryffindor prefects led the no-longer-nervous first years up to their common room (look at that huge Fat Lady!) and to their dormitories.

"Ah," sighed James, "it's been a good day. Hasn't it, Sirius my friend?"

"I agree Jamsie dear, quite wonderful."  
  
So with a pillow thrown at his head, Sirius lay his head down to sleep, thoroughly content.


	3. Chapter II

A/N: Sorry guys, been really busy. Relatives and all that nice stuff. Back, for now. This chapter's longer to make up for it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not making money off this. However some of them are mine, you'll know which.  
  
**II**  
  
Allene woke up the next morning feeling thoroughly rejuvenated. She couldn't _wait_ to begin her life at Hogwarts. She quickly changed into her robes and meandered down to the common room.  
  
"About time sleepyhead. We just have half an hour to eat breakfast," greeted Lily, who had been waiting for her.  
  
"Well no one said you had to wait. Come on, let's go then."  
  
In the Great Hall they sat down with the rest of the first-year Gryffindors. Apart from James and Sirius, Remus and Peter Pettigrew were there. As for girls, gossipy Serena Walker and mousy little Daniella Lune were at the table munching on some waffles.  
  
"Hey girls, what took you so long? We're going to be late for our first class!" Serena reprimanded.  
  
"Mm, and what class would that be?" Allene asked, barely looking up from the Daily Prophet horoscopes. Looked like Aries' were going to have a fantastic day!  
  
"Charms, by Professor Filius Flitwick, with the Ravenclaws. Heard he fancies them, so we'd best keep and eye out."  
  
Just then, Narcissa Black strutted up to their end of the table. James hid a laugh behind his hand - could she _be_ any more obvious? Of what was left of her Hogwarts uniform, Narcissa made it as revealing as she could.  
  
"Oh _there_ you are Siri darling. Pity you're in Gryffindor, it must be a Black first. I've never seen one of us sink so low," she sneered. Lily was immediately affronted - just who did this sixth-year girl think she was?  
  
"Ah well, Cousin Narcissa - I happen to believe the Sorting went quite well. Better here with decent humans than with you and your accessory - Malfoy, is it?" Sirius winked conspiringly at James. "It does seem that the Blacks have a tendency to lose their touch with age - doesn't it? And what would poor Aunt Libby say to that ridiculously torn cloak now? Oh no, don't go Narci _darling_, we were just getting started," he added as Narcissa marched away with as much dignity as possible.  
  
"Ouch," remarked James, "one point for Siri here."  
  
"Hey! That's not nice! Say 'Siri' once more and you're a dead wizard James my friend, and we all know what a shame _that_ would be," Sirius bit back.  
  
"Ok, ok, that's enough already. We're going to be late. Come on, the girls have gone," Remus interrupted, pointing to Lily and Allene's retreating backs.  
  
The boys rushed out of the Hall and bounded up the stairs. Pictures were winking at them from all sides, some trying to misdirect them. But thankfully, Remus knew his way around already and led them to the 5th floor and down a bright corridor. They stopped outside a door, with the rest of their Gryffindor friends and the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Excuse me, excuse me, coming through," charmed a little voice from behind them.  
  
They all paused their chattering and looked. There, an extremely short man was bustling through their crowd, his arm above his head, waving a key. He let them in and they stampeded to their seats. Sirius sat down next to James, and Remus sat to James' left.  
  
When the class quieted, Professor Flitwick began to take attendance. Needless to say, everyone was there, and the class was ready to begin.  
  
"Alright class, settle down, settle down. If you'd please open your textbooks to page ninety-two, I'd be most obliged. Thank you. We'll be starting with Levitating today."  
  
Sirius pulled out his text, knowing already that this was going to be one of the longest classes ever. Looking around, he decided that Charms was way too unorganised for anyone to be listening to anyone else. So, he turned to James.  
  
"Hey, you payin' attention to this?" he whispered.  
  
"Nah, not really. Don't think it's my thing. Why?" James mumbled back.  
  
"Ok, good. Well, what're we going to do about that Snape guy? I walked past him in the halls and I swear he was trying to bewitch me!"  
  
"Oh calm yourself already. We can't just go around jinxing people. We have to have a reason you know!" Remus had swung around James to talk to Sirius. "Besides, this is our first day back, we need to make a good impression. Now come on guys, this is serious stuff. Charms is supposed to be one of our most important classes!"  
  
And thus, Sirius and James' plans to make Severus' life miserable were thwarted by their cautious friend. Lily and Allene had been watching all this from the other end of the room. In the midst of trying to levitate their feathers, they snuck glances at the other Gryffindors.  
  
"Ooh, look, they're whispering about something. What do you think it is? I'd love to find out." Allene was very eager to find out all she could about her fellows. Besides knowing their zodiac signs, she found that actually understanding her peers could help her in making more friends.  
  
"Honestly Allene, I don't really care. I just want to learn this charm and be done with. For someone who practices being co-operative, you're not much of a help right now," Lily said. Despite the fact that Charms was beginning to look like her favourite class (although she hadn't much experience) she was a little uncomfortable in the atmosphere.  
  
"Wow, fine then. I was just trying to be entertaining. But I'm sorry, we'll work now. You have to promise me that we'll have time to talk later. I'm not really into this whole work-the-first-day-you're-in-school thing. I want to relax and just take it slow."  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes. What had she got herself into? Between Allene's frequent outbursts of frustration and Daniella's snoring, she'd never learn anything! Out of curiosity, she peered across the classroom. It looked like the boys had settled and were practicing their charms already. She saw James levitate the feather, a smug look on his face. She could just make out him grinning to Sirius. Remus, however, was wrapped up in his own work and was trying to raise his feather higher. Peter Pettigrew sat behind them, egging them on, receiving occasional reproving looks from Professor Flitwick. Flitwick himself was walking along the Ravenclaws issuing exclamations of delight at their ability. She smiled to herself, comfort or not, she was going to have an interesting year!  
  
After class, the girls gathered and meandered downstairs to enjoy fifteen minutes of freedom before Transfiguration with Professor Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"Hey, did anyone happen to get notes on what happened in class? I sort of fell asleep," Daniella said guiltily. "I didn't mean to, it just happened! I know, I know, a great start to the year."  
  
"Take it easy Dani, I've got some you can borrow. Hope you can read my writing," Allene said as she took the papers out of her bag. "Just give them back in the common room later."  
  
"Shh, shush!" Lily said. She was pushing her way through a big crowd. "Look, look at the board - flying lessons on Friday! Ooh I can't wait!"  
  
"Come on Lil, we have to go. The bell's about to ring for Transfiguration and we haven't even found the room yet!" Serena reminded her.  
  
So off they rushed, taking directions from the portraits on the way ("They're fascinating!" Lily shrieked). They were almost there when -  
  
WHAM.  
  
Lily rounded a corner and banged into Severus Snape.  
  
"Hey hey Evans, watch yourself. You don't know what kind of creatures you can run into in this place. You're lucky it's just little wussy Severus here." Sirius and the others had just turned into the hall.  
  
"Oh don't be so vindictive. It's _disgusting_ and you're not helping anyone! Just get lost," Allene scolded, as Remus pulled Lily up off the ground.  
  
"That's enough Miss Tranquile. Into class you go. Come now, all of you." The bell had just rung and a thin-lipped, black-haired, young teacher was pushing through the group. "Let's go. Get to class Mr. Snape, no doubt Professor Price is looking for you."  
  
"Thanks Remus, I'm alright," Lily said and sidled into a seat next to Allene.  
  
"I can't believe that Sirius Black! Can you Lil? I dunno, he's so cruel. Must be the Pisces in him or something," Allene whispered angrily.  
  
"Or something, yeah. Come on, we'd better get our books out.  
  
At the front of the class (James had insisted), Sirius was pulling out his copy of The Standard Book of Spells. Ooh he was mad. How dare that girl treat him like that! He'd done nothing wrong. Or maybe he had, he didn't really know. Either way, he was _not_ apologising. Only if she did. She'd been out of place. Or had she? Maybe she was right. Maybe he'd been too hard on Snape. Nah, couldn't be. But then again, it wasn't good to make enemies on the first day. Aside from Snape, of course.  
  
"Something botherin' ya Sirius? Only I've never seen you put thought into work before," James said, messing up his hair again. He'd just managed to Transfigure his needle into a piece of hay.  
  
"No, no, it's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure? Because if you're feeling guilty - don't. It's just Snape."  
  
"Yeah, ok. I'm alright," Sirius fibbed. James had always been able to read his mind, but he was pretty sure James wouldn't understand this. It confused him, this was the first time he'd ever felt remorseful about _any_thing.  
  
The class went by rather peacefully, apart from Peter managing to shoot his needle into Remus' arm. After the hour was up, McGonagall let them go, rather pleased that she'd only had to take ten points from them. Five for Peter's absentmindedness, and five from Sirius and James for provoking him to do it again.  
  
"Allene!" Hang on a sec, I'd like a word," Sirius called.  
  
Allene turned, shrugged her shoulders at Lily and walked to Sirius.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded, "I was about to go to lunch."  
  
"_Whoa_, sorry then. I'll be quick. It's just that I wanted to apologise for what I said. I'm really sorry if you found it offensive. It's just that Snape's a git and I can't help it," Sirius said, looking thoroughly apologetic.  
  
"Hey, what's this? The great Sirius Black feeling _guilty_? And no, I don't believe it, you apologised? Seems I don't know you at all anymore," James had got wind of their conversation and caught up with them.  
  
"Oh butt out James. For once, this isn't about you! Sirius has a lot of guts, saying what he did - could _you_ do it?" Allene yelled, furious again. But more calmly, "And Sirius, I forgive you. I may have stepped over the line too. But I hope that, as Destiny would have it, we can be friends."  
  
"Wow, great, thanks. Anyway, let's go. I'm starved, James," he shot Allene a handsome grin and strode off.  
  
After lunch, Allene, Lily, Serena and Daniella took a tour of the grounds.  
  
"Why is the Forbidden Forest so forbidden?"  
  
"Apparently Kye says it's full of dangerous creatures and plants. I wouldn't fancy going in. Hilary Jord says Flitwick gave them a long speech on why to avoid it," Serena offered. "Said that some good things are in it too though."  
  
"Hilary Jord? Who is she?" Daniella asked, she was pretty sure there was no Hilary in Gryffindor.  
  
"She sat next to me in Charms, she's a Ravenclaw. Good Godric Dani, if you sleep during class - what do you expect? You miss everything!"  
  
Allene intervened before the argument could really take off. "Harmless animals too? Like centaurs? Ooh, it'd be great if I could see one of them. They're supposed to be really good at stargazing, among other things."  
  
"Couldn't you ask your sister Allene? I bet she'd know. It hasn't been long since she's been here, has it?" Lily asked.  
  
In just one night at Hogwarts, Lily and Allene had learned all they could about each other. Therefore, Lily knew all about Charlotte.  
  
"Sure, 'spose I could. Good idea."  
  
Before they knew it - break had passed and they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor David Diskly. As they got to the classroom, a kind-looking, middle-aged man opened the door.  
  
"Hello class, come in. Please seat yourselves accordingly. Only, could Gryffindors sit on one side of the class, Hufflepuffs on the other, please? Thank you."  
  
As expected, James and his gang sat directly behind Lily and hers. Allene was now sitting with Lily on one side, and some Hufflepuff boy with soft brown eyes on the other. Before she could stop herself, Allene blurted out an awkward introduction.  
  
"Hi! M'name's Allene Tranquile. How're- I mean, _who_ are you?"  
  
"Oh, hello," he said, as if he'd only just realized she was there. "I'm Sean - Sean Wood." And he promptly turned back to his friend, with whom he'd been talking.  
  
Humph, Allene thought to herself, so much for kind and loyal Hufflepuffs. He's probably a Scorpio anyway.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts turned out to be a very fascinating class. Sirius actually took notes! Or at least, he and James copied them off of Remus. The four boys themselves (or three of them rather, it was quite difficult to understand Peter) became very close and by the end of the day were inseparable.  
  
But now, the Gryffindors walked out of the class room. Allene threw a disdainful look in Sean-Sean Wood's direction, but he didn't notice. Which, of course, angered her further.  
  
"I don't know what it is Lily. I used to think being an Aries was all great, but something tells me it's in the stars for me to have a bad temper."  
  
"_No_... really?" Lily laughed, she'd noticed her friend's fiery moods.  
  
"Honestly! It's not fair. I keep making a fool out of myself at every turn. And that's supposed to be _your_ job, anger is. With your red hair and all!"  
  
"Hey, cheap shot!" Lily yelled, she was highly sensitive about her hair's colour. As far as she was concerned, any colour was better than red.  
  
"Oh forget it, you two. Allene, it's not your fault. Everyone's high-strung on their first day. And Lily, you're hair is lovely. You know it!" Serena said, trying to soothe.  
  
"Yeah... wish I could believe you," Lily grumbled.  
  
They wandered to the Entrance Hall and through the doors. It was great to be outside now. The sun was at its brightest, perfect for a chilly day. The first-year Gryffindors ran down the lawn to Greenhouse One for their first Herbology lesson.  
  
"Quickly, quickly children. You don't want to cut our meeting short, do you?" A short, stumpy little woman came out of the Forest behind them. She was carrying what looked to be like a giant vine.  
  
Inside, once the class had settled, the woman began introducing herself and the plant.  
  
"Hello all! As you know, I'm Professor Helga Hoodling. I'll be helping you to understand these magnificent plants we share our world with. To begin with, this is Devil's Snare. Highly dangerous, it seizes the victim with its tentacles and attempts to strangle it to death. Does anyone already know how to stop it?" She looked around the class, hopefully. "There, you boy, how do you stop it?"  
  
Remus put down his hand, "The Devil's Snare hates light, it recoils from the sun. So all you do is find something luminous and hold it up to the plant."  
  
"Excellent! Take ten points."  
  
The class was great, Allene and Lily took turns poking their part of the Snare, trying to see who'd get caught first. Ok, it wasn't that practical, but it was fun! James and Sirius on the other hand (who'd so quickly taken to teasing him) kept throwing the plant's arms on Peter. But with Professor Hoodling on hand, they all got out of class alive.  
  
"Yes! We've made it! Three o'clock, day's end," Daniella shouted.  
  
"And look, you only fell asleep once," Serena and the other two were laughing again.  
  
"Yeah, I plan to make it a record. Only one mid-afternoon snooze a day!" she said, giggling herself.  
  
The girls trooped up the lawn to the Great Hall, where a delicious dinner awaited them. The Gryffindor table was loud and lively. Exclamations not unlike Daniella's were heard up and down the table from other first-years.  
  
As the boys came in, Sirius landed on the bench across the table from Allene.  
  
"'Ello there Alli! Fantastic class, wasn't it?" he said excitedly. "Preferred Defense Against the Dark Arts myself."  
  
"It's Allene; and yes, it was fantastic. Can't believe we got away with no homework! Not even from McGonagall, and Lotti says that never happens."  
  
"Lotti?" Sirius asked, puzzled by the mentioning.  
  
"Charlotte, my older sister. She's eighteen or so, graduated last year."  
  
"Oh, ok. Cool."  
  
"Wait, you have an older sister?" James asked, receiving nods. "What does she do now?"  
  
"She's off in Denmark. Trying to improve communications with mermaids and whatever. Not really sure actually," Allene responded, a guilty look on her face.  
  
Dinner passed with amazing speed and in moments, the Gryffindors headed up the many weaving staircases to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Asphodel," Lily said, and the portrait swung open.  
  
Inside, they all bid each other good night and parted.  
  
Laying in bed, Sirius whispered to James, "Hey Jamesie, hope you didn't mean what you said about you not knowing me anymore."  
  
James pretended he hadn't heard that first bit, "Nah, don't worry about it. I was just confused, that's all. Never heard the word "sorry" come out of your mouth before. That's all. Why were you so sorry anyway?"  
  
"Well, you saw that Allene and I were shouting. I just realized later that it wasn't so right - to be yelling at a Gryffindor. I dunno, couldn't help feeling remorseful."  
  
"Ah, ok. Makes sense, I guess."  
  
"Yeah. 'Night James."  
  
"Goodnight Siri."  
  
Sirius rolled over in bed and smiled his gorgeous smile. 


	4. Chapter III

A/N: For my reviewers; I know there aren't many of you, but for what you've written - thank you! I really appreciate your encouragement, it makes writing all the more worthwhile.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not making money off this. However some of them are mine, you'll know which.  
  
**III**

The next day, the Gryffindors woke early to a rainy thunderstorm. The racket had wakened them before they were prepared and they were _not_ happy. Down in the common room, most of them sat trying to get a little rest before classes.

"Come on Lily, we're going to miss breakfast!" Allene urged. She herself didn't mind mornings, unlike others.

"Hm? Ugh. No..." Lily yawned. "I'm too sleepy. You go on without me, I'll be down for Transfiguration." And she settled back into her drowsy stupor.

Allene rolled her eyes. Casting about for someone else who seemed awake, she spotted Sirius and James talking eagerly in a corner. She walked over to them, a grin on her face.

"Hey guys? What're you up to?" she asked cheerfully.

"Erm, nothing actually. Why?" James asked.

"Just curious. Are you ever going to go to breakfast? Because no else seems up for it this morning,"

"Oh, yeah, sure. We'll go. I'm hungry anyway. Can't wait to get my hands on some bacon and eggs. Mmm," James responded, his eyes glazing over at the thought. "You coming Sirius?"

"Yeah, just let me get my bag."

They waited for Sirius to dash upstairs, then left the room. Allene glanced once more at Lily. Sure enough, she was still there, snoozing away before the fire.

-

Once they got to the Great Hall, which was overcast by gloomy clouds above, they settled down with Remus, Peter, and Serena.

"Where's Daniella?" Allene asked, at the same time Serena asked "Where's Lily?"

"Sleeping," they both said, then giggled.

"Well somebody'd better wake them before class. You know how McGonagall hates late people," Remus said, always the voice of reason. "But in the meantime - let's eat!" Maybe not always.

A leisurely meal followed, punctured by loud thunder claps from above. At a quarter to nine, Allene offered to run upstairs and wake the two sleepyheads since she'd forgotten her book bag anyway.

-

She bounded up the stairs two at a time - trying to avoid Peeves along the way. He'd taken to tossing spare bits of parchment, and then cackling something about "ickle firsties". Finally at the portrait, Allene practically spit out the password and clambered in.

There, lying in exactly the same position was Lily. Next to her, standing on one foot was Daniella.

"Good morning Allene! I was just going to wake her once I'd finished tying my shoes," she said, holding her other shoe up.

"Ok. You can go though - get to class. Tell Serena we'll be there in a bit."

Obediently, Dani grabbed her hat and promptly left.

"Lily!" Allene yelled, shaking her. "LILY! Wake up, you dolt! We're going to be late!"

At last Lily moved. She grumbled a bit and then asked Allene, "What time is it?"

"It's eight fifty-eight! We have TWO minutes! Get up already! I'll grab your books and stuff, you just get changed!"

Immediately Lily's attitude changed. She jumped off the sofa and bounded up the stairs to her dorm. _How_ could she have been so foolish?

Downstairs, Allene was searching about for Lily's copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. Just as she was ready to give up, she heard the portrait creak open. She spun around and saw that Sirius had climbed in, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Sirius! What are you doing here! Gave me a nice fright, you did!"

"Sorry there. Was just wondering whether you'd ever make it to class. It starts in about a minute, you know."

"Yes, I know! I've just been helping Lily get organized. Speaking thereof, LILY!" she shrieked. But it was too late, there was no way they'd make it in time.

As she yelled, Lily hopped down the stairs. At the bottom, she stopped and bowed triumphantly. Her hair was in a disarray, her hat lopsided, and her skirt on sideways, but she'd made it.

"Good Godric Lil, you're a mess," Sirius said, laughing behind a hand. "But now that you're here, let's go. Oh, don't worry about that," he said, as he saw Allene open her mouth about the lost textbook. "We'll get it later. For now, you two can share."

Allene and Lily exchanged glances, where had this quick-on-his-feet boy come from? It didn't matter really, so they all three raced out of the common room.

They skidded to a halt by their classroom door, which was significantly closed.

"Oh no! What do we do now?" Lily moaned, feeling thoroughly guilty.

"Well we'd better just get it over with," Sirius said as his hand turned on the knob, opening the heavy oak door.

Inside, Professor McGonagall was instructing the class on some new sort of spell. As the late students tried desperately to sneak in unnoticed, her head turned sharply.

"Oh welcome Mr. Black, Misses Tranquile and Evans. A bit late are we?" They nodded. "No matter. Ten points each from the Gryffindor glass and detentions tomorrow evening." She then turned back to the classroom, a slight grimace on her face.

Sirius slid down next to James as Lily and Allene sat behind.

"Jeez Sirius, that was lucky," James whispered, in the midst of frantically copying down McGonagall's every word.

"Are you _crazy_? For being ten minutes late, we get thirty points knocked off _and_ a detention! That's not luck at all! It's bloody unreasonable!" Sirius all but yelled back, as McGonagall was nearing them.

The rest of the class went rather quickly. By the end, all of the Gryffindors (minus Peter) had successfully transfigured their knitting needles into drinking straws. As they scuttled out, Professor McGonagall motioned for Allene, Lily, and Sirius to stay behind.

"You three will serve your detentions after dinner. Meet Mr. Flie in the fourth corridor. Now hurry up and begone!

They hustled out of the room, eager to find their friends.

-

After break, Lily, Allene, Daniella, and Serena hurried upstairs to grab their Potions supplies. As they came out of the portrait hole and rounded the corner, they bumped into a gang of older Slytherins.

"You'll want to watch where you're going girlies," one sneered. "There are dangerous things lurking these halls."

"We can take care of ourselves, thanks. Now move out of the way," Allene said, shocking even herself by her courage.

"Now _what_ was that? A firstie out of line? That'll have to be dealt with, it isn't right," a tall, bewitchingly beautiful girl stepped out of the crowd, wand raised.

Just as Allene was about to run and hide - far, far away - someone came bounding to the rescue.

"Stop!" he yelled.

They all turned to look, except the girl.

"Stop I said! Bella - are you out of your _mind_? Leave her alone! Go!" Sirius yelled.

The girl, now known as Bella, grumpily shoved her wand back into her robes. "What're you doing Sirius? Defending your little friends? Be careful Cousin, you can't always win." And with a last angry look, she and the other Slytherins took off.

"Allene? Are you ok?" Sirius asked.

"Of course she is! She could've held her own! This wasn't an excuse to boost your macho ego, you know. We were all right behind her," Lily blurted out, evidently shaken.

"Oh, so _that's _what you were doing. _Helping_ her, not cowering," he shot back.

"Enough!" shouted Allene. She turned to face Lily. "He's right, you know. You could've offered a little support." When Lily opened her mouth to reply, Allene kept going, "But as much as I like you Lil, I'm not sure I could've helped you either."

Lily nodded understandingly.

"As for you, Sirius, thank you so very much. Although your bravery may have showed to hinder only a relative, I appreciate it. Now can we all _please_ go?"

On their way to Potions, Allene was talking with Sirius.

"You're aware that, if you'd like to look good in my eyes, you shouldn't insult my friends. Even if they _are_ a little fiery," she was telling him.

"I got it, no more insulting Lily. Fair enough."

-

An hour later, the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins piled into the Great Hall - both fresh from their class. As they sat, Remus said to his friends,

"That was a _complete_ disaster."

"Tell me about it, mate," James said. "I hate those lousy snakes."

"I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to concentrate on my measuring - let alone stirring - with them snickering all the time."

"Ah, calm down Remus. It wasn't _so_ bad. They're harmless, full of empty threats. All you have to do is ignore them. Except that Snape guy, make fun of him every chance you get," Sirius offered.

"Easy for you to say 'ignore'," Allene said, inviting herself to their conversation. "You're _related_ to half of them!" And they all laughed.

"Yeah Sirius - how _is_ it that you're not in Slytherin right now?" Serena questioned.

"I dunno actually. Rumour has it the Sorting Hat's just been messed up lately. It's a fluke."

"Oh don't say that!" Allene exclaimed. "The Slytherins are so horrible! I could never picture you with them!"

"Well thanks a bunch, but it's true. Narcissa says the Ravenclaws are all notoriously stupid recently! And you know that isn't right! The smart kids - like Remus here - have been wrongly Sorted!" Sirius explained.

"Not to say you're not as brave as a Gryffindor, mate," James added to his friend.

"No offense taken," Remus replied good-naturedly.

"See, even Peter here doesn't fit. Not a speck of courage in 'im," Sirius said, further proving his point.

"Oh stop now! Let's eat," shouted Lily, as her stomach grumbled and everyone chuckled.


	5. Chapter IV

A/N: What do you all think? Is this story worth continuing? Because I love writing it, but if no one else likes reading it, it's kind of a waste for me to post. So give me your opinions - please. Just read Bella Black's "Escape". It's lovely! Right up there with all the best. Go read it now! (Well, after you read this chapter.)

I haven't abandoned it! Not yet. I love these characters with all my soul and it tears my hear, knowing their ultimate fate. That's why I try to make their lives realistic, honest and perfect. That's why I take so long writing these chapters. I'm doing the best I can! Sure, these are fictional people, but face it – we all love them! The Harry Potter series is destined to be classic reading, so let's make our fanfiction the same! Let's make our tales ones everyone who reads them will remember. So what if these beloved creations die in the novels? We fanfic-ers are lucky because we can make them live on forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not making money off this. However some of them are mine, you'll know which.  
  
**IV**

Late Friday evening, the Gryffindor first-years were huddled in front of the fireplace. Everyone else had already gone – eager to catch up on their sleep. But Allene, Lily, Sirius, James, and Remus still sat (or lay) there chatting about their week.

"Well, my favourite class is Charms. Anything you can say that makes an object fly and hit James is fine by me," Lily chirped, sitting on her favourite couch. It was angled next to the fireplace and the flames danced in her deep green eyes.

Sensing danger once again, Remus swiftly changed the subject. "Personally I found DADA the best by far. Dumbledore's amazing! Did you see the way he made that snake writhe? It was awesome. He did it like it was nothing! Just a flick of the wand and that was that."

"I know! Talk about useful! Too bad those Hufflepuffs were a bunch of smarmy buggers. Too busy chatting amongst themselves to recognize and would-be friends," Sirius added. He was sitting in front of the main couch (Lily's). James was curled up in his favourite squashy armchair. Even being fresh at Hogwarts, every firstie was now completely comfortable and had fallen into routine. The school's cosy aura permeated through everyone. There was a perfect time and place for everything to be said and done, and the Gryffindors were one bunch of cheery people. But this afternoon something happened to disrupt their newfound rhythm. Flying lessons were given by Mister Quooch.

"I for one _loved_ them," Allene offered, atop the couch next to Lily. "That feeling was superb! My parents have never let me flown before – and I can't imagine why!"

"You were a natural Allene. Almost a perfect opponent for James here," Sirius pointed out.

"Yeah, almost. You were pretty great though. I can't wait until Quidditch starts. I'm just really upset that we can't play yet. Totally unfair that is." When James spoke of Quidditch his face gave off a brilliant euphoric glow that infected the spirits of the others, even Lily. "When I get on-"

"Yes James, we know. When you get on, you'll be the best Chaser Gryffindor's ever seen. You've told us a million times," Remus laughed gently. "Anyway, I'm sleepy and not so into Quidditch. I'll let you continue with your Harold Baird speech. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Remus," they murmured and fell drowsily back into their conversation as he trod up the stairs. He paused, looking down. So young, he thought, so carefree we are. After one week of school everything looks so simple. Well, who knows – maybe it will be. He saw Lily throw an angry glance at James, as the latter talked on and on. Ok, maybe not so simple afterall.

"Personally, I'd love to play Quidditch with you and Sirius. I just hope that by that time I'll still know how to do it. It's so far away! I can't wait forever to get back on a broom," Allene said excitedly.

"Well in that case, you can borrow my broom anytime you want," Sirius told her kindly.

"Wow – really? That'd be great!"

"Sure, just let me know ahead of time." Sirius saw how her eyes shone with happiness, and he knew he'd give anything to see it again.

And from that moment on, Lily had competition for the status of Allene's best friend.

* * *

A half-hour later, just before midnight, James decided to call it quits.

"Farewell my friends," he bowed dramatically, "I'll see you in the morning." And with a tap to his head, he bounded upstairs.

"Ok guys, as much I'd love to spend the night planning the demise of Slytherins – I'm quite tired and Siri's jokes are getting a tad old. 'Night."

"Night Lil. Bright and early tomorrow?" Allene asked.

"Sure, sounds delightful. Wake me."

As she left, Sirius asked Allene what they meant by that exchange.

"Oh? That? We're just going swimming in the lake. We want to stay fit this year."

"Stay fit? What for? You're both plenty pretty," Sirius said, shocked, to a blushing Allene. "Besides – haven't you heard of what lurks in there?"

"The squid? No big deal. Charlotte told me that it doesn't actually mind swimmers. I mean, c'mon, he lives with mermaids – no?

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, g'night. I'm off."

"Wait!" she said, he turned around. "Don't you want to see the moon with me? It's near full tonight.

Sirius looked at her. There was an adventurous glint in her hazel eyes. He couldn't help himself, "Ok, yes. Let's go."

She clasped his arm and they sneaked out of the common room (past the Fat Lady's snores) into the east hall. There, they sat on a stone bench, completely in awe. The moon was a brilliant, shiny silver. Its sphere was almost complete, just a tiny sliver of darkness remained untouched. The stars shone like diamonds in an inky sky and bathed the world in an ethereal glow. Sirius looked at her again, she felt his eyes upon her and turned, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "C'mon, it's late. Let's go to bed.

"Ok, will do," she said mournfully and they headed back.

On the other side of the portrait they said their goodnights.

"See you tomorrow," Allene said lightly.

"Yeah, tomorrow."


	6. Chapter V

A/N: This will probably be one of my last first-year chapters. I just wanted to introduce them and show how they all met. Soon I'll get to the 'good stuff' and make the story far more interesting and twisty. Next chapter is Halloween, so stick around!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not making money off this. However some of them are mine, you'll know which.

**V**

Saturday passed quickly, with way too much speed for the Gryffindor's liking.

"I can't believe it. Sunday afternoon – all I feel like doing is relaxing, but no. I've got to do this dratted Transfiguration assignment," Peter complained. The four boys were slumped over a table in the common room.

"Yeah, I can't believe McGonagall. I mean – just because weekends don't matter to her-" James trailed off.

Allene and Lily had just come in, still wet from their swim. James elbowed Sirius and motioned to the girls. Although both were too young to understand what they were feeling – they knew it to be good. The girls were standing by the door, chatting nonchalantly about the weather. Lily was wearing a cute purple sports bikini, but covered herself modestly with her towel (adorned with a feisty dragon.) Allene on the other hand, had a pretty, dark red suit that hugged her body – which was obviously tuned for speed and finesse. Knotted loosely around her waist was her black towel, which accented her dripping chestnut hair.

Remus' voice brought the two young men back to Earth, "Now look Peter, it isn't hard. The first goblins grouped together in…"

Sirius shook his head. The buzz of the common room became loud again as he continued his timeline.

Monday morning came far quicker than any person, students and teachers alike would have wished. The Great Hall's volume was at an almost-disturbing low. The only sounds heard were the scraping of knives, the clanging of forks, and the occasional yawn from one of the house tables.

Allene was having trouble staying awake. She and Serena had spent the night doing their Herbology homework. Daniella was an expert with plants, it turned out, and was helping them, but when she noticed she needed toothpicks to hold up her eyelids, she called it quits. Lily however, just didn't seem to care. She'd spend most of the day finishing up her Charms essay – How to Reach the Perfect Height: an essay of Wingardium Leviosa. Needless to say, the other Gryffindors found that assignment far less appealing.

As the 8:55 bell went, students groggily shuffled to their first period classes. The first-year Gryffindors found their way to Charms just in time for Professor Flitwick to close the door.

"Phew," said Allene. "Can you imagine being stuck in detention again!? I thought I'd die last week."

"I know!" Lily appeased as they slid into their seats; "it was awful! I hate writing lines. I think that "I shall never impede upon class when I am late again", "I shall never impede upon class when I am late again", "I shall-"

"Alright alright! We get it by now!" Allene shouted, she couldn't take anymore of that horrible phrase. "You have to admit the detention time itself wasn't that bad. At least we got to get to know Sirius a bit more."

"If you find that an advantage, sure," Lily said more quietly. She still harboured some reservations towards him. Anyone who was James' best friend couldn't be all that great.

"Fine Lil, whatever you say. I personally don't find him so horrible. It wouldn't hurt others to be as friendly as he is," she said pointedly.

"Oh calm yourself already! We're only a few weeks into the year, and already we're fighting. How can you ever expect us to be inseparable-best-friends-for-ever-and-ever when we keep arguing! I don't _hate_ Sirius, per say, I resent him for knowing James. That automatically puts a mark in the bad books in my brain," Lily said mock-seriously.

"You don't have to love him, just get along. For my sake. He's a great guy, and you're a great girl, and I care for you both very much. And believe me, he won't take your place as my best-friend-forever. So please just get over this!"

The rest of the lesson went rather smoothly, and Professor Flitwick released the Gryffindors for their morning break.

On their way to the Transfiguration, the girls passed a group of third-year Ravenclaws who were whispering excitedly about the upcoming Hogsmeade outing. It seemed that they were eager to buy candy for the Halloween dance and the secret after-party. Reminded of their own plans, Allene asked her friends what the details were.

"Well," said Daniella, "we're lucky we have Friday afternoon off. The banquet starts at 7, and the dance begins at 8:30. But being girls, we'll probably need lots of time to get ready."

"You said it! I take _forever_ choosing clothes," Serena added.

"I noticed," Daniella laughed. "Anyway, I asked Julia Creevey – you know, that second-year – and she said that the outfits are semi-formal, but can only be black and white."

"Black? And white? Why?" Allene asked, she didn't like restrictions.

"I dunno. Tradition I guess."

"Sounds pretty cool. Is anyone in Gryffindor planning an after-party?" Lily asked.

"Why yes! Yes, we are. 'Coming Lillian?" James Potter appeared out of nowhere. "It's going to be an unforgettable night. _Especially_ with me around."

Lily laughed. "Don't kid yourself Jamesie. You'll be lucky if I come _at all_ knowing I could see you there."

Thankfully, at that moment, the bell for second class rang and they hurried off.

All during Professor McGonagall's speech about the importance of proper enunciation, Lily and Allene's heads were hovering over their notebooks, scribbling. Like any girl, they were each worried about their dresses. In truth, they weren't normally this girlie (especially Lily) – but there are just times when one has to express her feminine side. And this was on of those times.

"How about this? You make one shoulder strap white, letting bits of material float down to here-" Allene was saying to Lily, when she was interrupted by Serena.

"Oh no! Don't do that! You should have the neck line at _this_ height with that type of strap."

Allene and Lily just looked at her.

"Sorry," she said ashamedly, "It's just that I love designing and making clothes. And over the years – I started when I was 8, by the way – I've learned what looks great and what sorta doesn't. No offense."

"No," said Lily, "none taken. But we could use your help. If you don't mind."

"Sure," agreed Serena.

"Actually Lil, why doesn't Serena design our dresses completely? I'm sure she'd be much better at it than us. What do you say Serry?"

"Definitely. I've been dying to start up again. And I guarantee that you'll be the best looking witches there."

"Besides you, that is," joked Allene.

"Oh of course."


	7. Chapter VI

A/N: Yay! I'm finally done this chapter. And everything to do with firsties. I can't wait for my story to really kick in; sorry it took so long. (The Sims2 is really addictive!) But I guarantee you'll love it.  
And to you, my Mugglenet reviewers, I dedicate this chapter in all it's raving glory (I'm so modest). Because you really make me feel loved and appreciated. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not making money off this. However, some of them are mine, you'll know which.

**VI**

A week and a half later, it was Friday night. A.k.a. Halloween. The Great Hall was decked out in its finest, complete with live bats zooming over people's heads. The students had just finished getting ready for the much-anticipated banquet. Gryffindors were flurrying back and forth, putting the last touches on their outfits.

Sirius and Co. were relaxing on the squashy rouge couches, waiting for their female counterparts, while discussing all the details of the to-be-marvellous after-party. Headmistress Kye had made it perfectly clear that first- and second-year students could only dance until 10 o'clock. Then it was "bedtime." Naturally, everyone knew better.

"I can't believe our luck. Ol' Kye has no idea that she's given us a blessing in disguise. A whole two hours without prefects and Head Students? It's going to be bloody fantastic!" shouted Sirius ecstatically.

The others laughed as the girls finally came gracefully down the stairs. Because they were too young to begin dating, the bunch of them decided to go as a group.

Lily was leading the way, in a crisp, innocent-yet-not-so-very-much, white dress. It had thin spaghetti straps. The asymmetrical seamlines (of which there were a few) veered to the left, each with a delicate frill hanging down. In short, she looked quite grown up.

Allene came in wearing a shimmering black dress. Narrow for the most part, it gave a slight outward curve around the bottom. It was the ultimate in feminine grace, accenting her dark hair even more.

Serena, who was quite proud of her work, glided down the stairs. All eyes on her, she smiled modestly. She had a short dress (invisible straps) with a crooked hemline that accentuated her long legs. All black, it was outlined in a thick ribbon of white satin around the top. At a mere just-turned-twelve, Serena Walker declared then and there the "Gryffindor beauty" forevermore.

And for someone entering behind Serena, Daniella did a great job. She sparkled in a blindingly white top and skirt duo. The latter of which was made of taffeta and exploded out like a firework around her knees. The top had a wide, off-the-shoulder straps and it reached to just before her navel. Although not necessarily pretty, this outfit embodied everything that Daniella was – original, daring, and cute. Serena had accomplished her job splendidly.

At the foot of the stairs, their friends, each admiring the changes in the others and congratulating Serena on her creations, greeted them.

"Why James, you're just the perfect example to show what a proper suit can do. You look half-decent!" Lily condescended.

"Lil, please, for one night be civil," Serena said. "Shall we go?"

And they did.

* * *

When they entered the Great Hall they were awed by the transformation. Glittering fairy lights drifted through the air, weaving in and out of the bats. It was obvious that, to witches and wizards at least, Halloween was so much more than a night of candy and the supernatural. It was almost like Christmas! The one night of the year where they could shine with all their glory and delight in themselves. They had no reason to hide or be ashamed, and they could even walk freely the streets of Muggle cities! No one would know! Yes, for any wizard at any age, Halloween was a close as they could get to being completely free.

Allene looked around. Every type of mythical, breathtaking sight she could imagine surrounded her. But the only thing she could concentrate on was herself. Not in a bad, egocentric way. As she glanced at her friends, from face to face; she realized how absolutely lucky she was. She knew Hogwarts would be the most unbelievably great home - Lotti had told her that. Yet what she didn't expect were the friends she'd made. Each and every one of them had flaws, that much was obvious, but these only made them more _real_ , more natural. She connected with each of them in an intangible, subconsciously close way (ok, maybe not quite James or Peter). She couldn't explain it. It was as if someone had once examined her mind and soul and created the very friends she needed. And although she didn't know it yet, she would be with these friends forever. Not necessarily physically (nor spiritually) but there would always be that part of her heart that would belong equally to memories of Lily's outbursts, Sirius' contagious laugh, Serena's beautiful-super-smile, Daniella's steady kindness, and Remus' quiet presence and support. She knew that one day, if Lily ever let her get near enough to speak, she'd be as good friends with James too. Even Peter. At the moment of this revelation, Allene wouldn't have traded places with anyone in the world. All dressed up; set to dance; ready to embrace the night; and loved all at once - she had the perfect life.

Suddenly, a loud noise awoke Allene from her reveries. Peter had just tripped over a chair, to the amusement of the Slytherins. Remus helped him up and they all seated themselves around a large, round table. In the centre there was an ornately carved jack-o-lantern. It seemed that each table had either an eagle, a badger, a serpent or a griffin designed for each house. They were all beautiful.

As the girls admired the pumpkins, Sirius and the boys sat evenly around the table. After awhile, everyone had ordered their dinner and was eating away contentedly. There was no pressure of homework, no self-consciousness about their dresses, nothing to keep them from having all the fun in the world.

Two boys came to their table, one from Ravenclaw, one from Hufflepuff. The former asked Serena if she'd like to dance (she accepted) and the latter just looked a bit confused. Allene recognized him as Sean, from Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Why don't you sit down?" she asked politely. The poor guy looked completely uncomfortable.

"No, thank you," he replied. "I was just wondering if you could save me a dance later. If that's all right by you."

"Sure! Just come and find me."

With his answer, Sean walked away, slightly more cheerfully than he had come.

"What's his problem?" Sirius asked Allene, who was watching Sean's retreating back.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. He just wanted a dance later."

"Well, are you going to dance with him?"

Somewhat condescendingly, she answered, "Yes, I am. But for now, would you join me, dear Sirius?"

"If I _have_ to." And off they went.

* * *

Already on the dance floor, with Remus, Lily danced her heart out. Over his shoulder, Remus could see James looking oddly at them. Confused, kind of. As if he was a bit envious, but had no idea why he was.

The band was playing a loud, wild sort of song, and because of the unpredictable movements on the floor, Lily and Remus were knocked into somebody. Or rather, somebodies. It was Sirius and Allene, who looked to be having a great time. They apologized and moved away.

Eventually, the song ended, and the band struck up a softer tune. By this time it was nearly ten, and the younger students knew they had a limited amount of time. Remus excused himself casually and went to sit with James. A nervous Peter went up to Lily and asked her to dance.

"Why sure Peter, I'd be positively delighted to!" she said, a bit forcefully, and she arranged herself in his arms.

Further away, Allene was leaning lightly on Sirius' shoulder. He had an easy smile on his face, very relaxed. They moved perfectly in rhythm together, like strands of water dancing upright. No one wanted to disturb them, so naturally, someone did.

"Excuse me Sirius," Sean said. "Allene promised me a dance and as I figured that since it's nearly time to go, I could have it now."

"Of course Sean, I forgot. But I'll take that dance now," Allene replied, oblivious to the look on Sirius' face. As she released herself, Sirius stalked off to sit with James and Remus.

"I'm sorry about that," she said, "I don't know what's up with him."

"It's alright," said Sean, as he gently moved Allene to a more comfortable position.

* * *

At the other end of the Hall, the professors looked on with feigned interest. Professor Dumbledore turned to McGonagall with a bright twinkle in his eye.

"Looks like it'll be an interesting seven years, no?"


End file.
